A Shadow Darkly
by Kirishtu
Summary: Sasuke returns to Konoha and runs out of chances. Under Kakashi's care, a human becomes a pet. KakaXSasu
1. Chapter 1

Originally posted on aff 2008-12-07 - 2009-04-19

I.

Power always comes with a price. There is no exception. Sometimes, the price that has to be paid for that power is greater than one can pay. In the case of Uchiha Sasuke, his price for power had been everything; his home, the few friends he'd had, his body, his soul, and – for a few years – his sanity. But Sasuke had been okay with the price and had paid it in full – all so he could kill his brother, Itachi. He'd succeeded, barely. It was a very close call – had Itachi not keeled over after his final jutsu, Sasuke surely would have died. After that victory, he had to retreat, drained of chakra as he was. When he was at full power again, he sought out his seeker for the final decisive battle – and was defeated.

Somehow, Naruto had gotten more powerful than Sasuke. It wasn't just Kyuubi – Kyuubi's chakra was always significantly different from Naruto's – but there was some underlying thing that refused to give up and die inside Naruto. There was something that drove Naruto to his very limits, that drove him until he passed out, that made him refuse to leave a man behind. At first, Sasuke believed this was a weakness. To be strong meant needing only yourself. You could rely only on your own power and if you were defeated it was because you were weak.

This was Sasuke's mantra.

Then he had been defeated by Naruto and instead of killing him like he should have, Naruto only extended his hand and said, "Let's go home, Sasuke."

That had been almost three years ago. Sasuke had – once again – run away from Naruto and fought to become stronger. He'd defeated every single enemy he'd come across, proving again and again his newly acquired strength. When he was certain he would be able to defeat Naruto in open combat, one on one, he'd made the trip back to Konoha. Sasuke had no idea how he would be received – he'd been a nukenin since he was thirteen and every time an offer was made to get him back, he refused it. He could be executed, placed under arrest, jailed for the rest of his natural life or even exiled again, broken off from his chakra. But something called Sasuke back to Konoha. It was instinct now to return to the nest since his quest was over.

Besides, Naruto was here.

So Sasuke scoped out Konoha from a distance, noting that very little had changed. Many of the genin he'd grown up with were jounin, and a few had families now. But Sasuke didn't care about them. As far as he was concerned, they were just fodder. He never saw his old teammates in his scouting, wondering if maybe they knew he was here and were waiting for him to cross some invisible line. Sasuke kept his distance, subsisting on what the forest offered until he was satisfied he could enter Konoha without being brought down. He moved through the lowest branches of the trees simply because his movement would not be seen, and it was easier to mask his chakra signature by blending it with the tree's own.

The closer he got to Konoha, the uneasier he became.

When he heard the voices, he knew why.

Everything in him screamed to destroy this threat because there was the possibility of defeat.

But Sasuke had promised himself long ago he would not kill children – not even Konoha pre-genin.

It was a group – a class. Sasuke watched from above as the children scattered in a semi-circle in groups of twos and threes. A training exercise? No, the kids were chattering too much. A field trip then, but they weren't going very far. And why in the hell were they collecting pinecones? A voice joined the children's, older and achingly familiar.

Iruka.

Sasuke leaned lower on his branch until he was practically upside down, watching the class with a detached sort of interest. The children were young, maybe only seven or eight. Kindergarten or first-grade age, too young to be out of the village with only a chuunin-sensei as sole protector.

Perhaps they were bait, Sasuke's subconscious whispered, bait to lure out the predator.

Perhaps they were. Iruka certainly knew better than to let his kids become bait. Hadn't he refused Team Seven's entry into the chuunin exams? So, going by that logic, they couldn't be bait. But they could be his ticket into the village. Sasuke slowly let enough of his cloaking chakra dissipate to alert Iruka that there was something dangerous lurking nearby. When Iruka froze to try and pinpoint that danger, Sasuke dropped from his branch to land soundlessly beside a little girl.

Her scream made him grit his teeth in agitation, but she scampered over to Iruka before Sasuke lost enough control and silenced her forever. He met Iruka's wary gaze with as much of a mild look as he could manage.

"Sasuke-kun," Iruka said softly, swallowing as he bowed his head in deference. Sasuke almost visibly relaxed then, knowing Iruka wouldn't try anything stupid.

"Iruka-sensei," Sasuke replied, keeping his voice as neutral as possible. Iruka began to relax – mostly by keeping his hands where Sasuke could see them.

"What brings you by?" Iruka asked as though Sasuke was a friend from another village. It was all code, though, and mostly meant to ease the children's fear of the strange shinobi.

"Thought I'd visit some old friends." I wanted to come home.

"I'm not sure if they're here." They may not accept you back.

"I'm willing to wait." I'll do what it takes.

Iruka let a little helpless smile appear. "I suppose I could see about having a get-together." I can get you in, but it won't be easy.

"All of our friends will be there?" That's fine. I just want to be left alone.

"Every single one. I doubt you'll get much sleep." Iruka said. He looked to the children gathered around him and smiled a little helplessly. "Okay, everyone, let's escort my friend inside. Just remember your-"

Sasuke exploded into movement before the first ANBU even reached him from underground. He felt a flash of surprise turned anger from Iruka and curbed the urge to change direction and murder the chuunin. Iruka hadn't set him up. Someone must have heard the girl's scream or probed the area to find a stranger close to what belonged to Konoha.

Or perhaps, Sasuke noted dryly as he tore a kunai through a second ANBU's throat, they'd been watching from the get go. He would have felt their approach – and he cursed himself for not noticing them sooner.

Sasuke ducked under a chop that would've snapped his spine and brought his kunai up, severing fingers before the sharp metal pierced the porcelain mask and drove into the ANBU's brain. He flashed through several jutsus and flung a distracting fireball at two ANBU, scattering them. He took a moment to pinpoint exactly how many there were – and separate them from Iruka and the children.

Six ANBU – not counting the dead ANBU and the dying ANBU – still lived out there, and wouldn't stop until Sasuke – or they – was dead. So Sasuke had two choices: lead the ANBU away from Iruka and the kids or fight them around the children. His choice was made for him as an ANBU lunged for him, materializing out of a tree trunk.

Sasuke revered his grip on his kunai and swung his fist backwards as a feint. The ANBU dodged it and a moment too late did he realize his mistake. Sasuke's other hand swept across, the short sword in that hand crashing into the ANBU's skull. The Uchiha cursed as his sword proved to be stuck in bone and abandoned the weapon to dodge a downward strike from a second ANBU.

He rolled left, flashing through several jutsu as he went. He fetched up against a trunk and slammed his open palms against it, dodging straight up into the tree as the ANBU came forward. Suddenly, the tree's branches came to life, roiling like mating snakes, lashing out at the ANBU with their leaves. It forced the ANBU back, and Sasuke leapt from the tree before the hunter got confident.

Moving on the defensive, Sasuke circled around, feeling Iruka's chakra flare in hot anger again. He ignored it, hoping the chuunin was taking the kids back to the village.

Four ANBU left.

Sasuke snapped his wrist out, relinquishing his only weapon in favour of a long-range attack. His kunai struck the female ANBU square between her breasts, the sheer force of it sending it straight back into her spine. The Uchiha rolled off the branch, plummeting down through the air. An ANBU followed, getting within inches of the nukenin's face. Sasuke grinned madly, Sharingan whirling as he lashed out at the ANBU, hands wrapping around his throat. He felt a sharp prick at his chest, but he ignored it in favour of snapping his attacker's neck, using the body to soften his landing on the ground below.

The dead ANBU's kunai was taken, Sasuke's knuckles turning whiter around the hilt. Two ANBU were left, but he couldn't sense them. Where had they gone? Slowly he rose, scanning high and low for the remaining two Black Ops ninjas. Without warning he whirled, kunai opening up a fatal wound in the ANBU's stomach from hip to shoulder. Sasuke's eyes widened as he watched intestines and other organs by to push out of the wound.

Iruka crumbled to the ground, and the child he'd saved began to scream.


	2. Chapter 2

II

It was all a blur to Sasuke for the next few hours. He was able to recall bits and pieces – the other ANBU reappearing with reinforcements, Iruka being placed on a stretcher as Sasuke was bound, arriving at the hospital and being shoved into an empty room as every effort was given over to saving the chuunin's life – and then Sasuke was no longer alone, watching machines breathe for Iruka, watching white bandages to turn pink.

Even he knew Iruka wasn't going to make it.

ANBU entered the room, probably to take Sasuke for torture. But the nukenin wasn't going to be taken for torture; not yet. Somehow, Sasuke kept his eyes from betraying his surprise and astonishment as Naruto burst in after the ANBU, completely ignoring Sasuke as he nearly teleported to Iruka's side.

Mostly likely just back from a mission – blood covered his face, making those whisker-scars and electric blue eyes stand out even more – Naruto looked, well, radiant. His hair still stubbornly clung to the childish spikes in defiance of gravity, though it was definitely subtler, and he'd lost every ounce of baby fat, leaving him with a beauty that was almost ethereal. He worse a jounin vest – torn and also bloodied – over his trademark orange and black jacket and his forehead was encircled by a brand new hitai-ate.

The blond said nothing, and Sasuke watched Naruto's eyes darken, shiver, and break with tears. No one dared move. No one dared breathe. The only sound was the steady 'bleep, bleep of the heart monitor.

Beeeeeeeeeeee

Naruto made a coked sound and bowed his head against Iruka's unmoving chest. Even though Sasuke couldn't hear the sounds, he knew Naruto was crying.

Why?

Sasuke forced his gaze to the linoleum floor. Why was Naruto mourning? Iruka was weak – only a chuunin. He never should have been out in the woods alone. It was his own damn fault he'd gotten himself killed.

Suddenly, the room – which was chilly to begin with – became so cold that ice began to glaze over the glass of the windows. Sasuke looked up through his bangs and decided if Death had chosen to take on a human form it would be Kakashi. The jounin's face was a perfectly blank mask beneath the mask, and that single visible blue eye was sharp and piercing as any knife. His gaze was centered on Sasuke, and the Uchiha was sure the jounin wanted to kill him.

The nukenin cocked his head and sported a grin, accepting the inevitable challenge. Only the Hokage sweeping through the door stopped any fight from breaking out. Tsunade looked winded, her face set in a determined mask, but the machine still whined that single note, and her mask became more somber.

"Naruto," Tsunade said gently, "he's gone."

The blonde looked up at her – at every single person in the room including Sasuke – then back to the body of the chuunin. He slowly reached then for the machine and turned it off, rising to his feet to remove Iruka's hitai-ate from around his head, swallowing all of his sadness.

"Prepare Umino Iruka for burial," Naruto said in a hushed voice. "Full honours and make sure even those out on missions know. Hatake Kakashi, escort Uchiha Sasuke to the interrogation room and make sure he can't leave."

Kakashi's silver head dipped once. Sasuke's mind slowly stuttered to a halt. Why was Naruto giving orders and not Tsunade? Naruto was only twenty-three – there's no way he could have ranked high enough to be giving orders to older jounin. Sasuke felt his body jerked up – felt something in his should pop too – and found himself being dragged from the hospital room.

What the hell was going on?

Kyuubi's orange gaze settled on the form of the boy sitting in the shadows of the heads of the precious Hokages. Naruto had his knees to his chest, his arms wrapped around them, while he stared at the sculpture of the Fourth Hokage – his father. Slowly, Kyuubi rose from his crouch to stand over the kit.

"Moping's not going to make him talk," Kyuubi said offhandedly.

Naruto just looked at him for a long moment, then away.

Kyuubi sighed and scratched at the stubble across his chin. About a year and a half ago, Naruto's curse seal had begun to weaken. Kyuubi had only to wait before he was free once more, but realized he did not want to leave once he was able to manifest on his own. He realized he'd become so emotionally attached to Naruto that he'd stopped thinking of the kid as a hassle and more of a blessing. The teenager was a genius no matter what anyone claimed. He'd managed, somehow, to combine all the elements into several secret jutsu he'd only shown Kyuubi and had become increasingly stubborn about leaving behind anyone on a mission. He could hold his own against Tsunade and had even taken her out twice – one completely by surprise. He knew the workings of Konoha's ninja better than Tsunade herself and was open-minded enough to try anything once.

With Naruto's unknowing help, Kyuubi had constructed the form he wore now and took the opportunity to emerge whenever he could. And that included around those Naruto considered friends.

Kyuubi spared a silent chuckle at the memory of the stricken looks on the faces of Tsunade and the Council when he strode through the doors of the Council's chambers to announce Naruto wasn't going to be able to make the day's meting.

It had been priceless.

Of course, Naruto had chewed the kitsune out afterwards, but it had been so worth it.

"Talk to me, Naruto" Kyuubi half-pleaded, half ordered.

"I don't know what to do, Kyuubi" Naruto whispered.

"About what?"

"Sasuke. Iruka. Maybe I should just give Tsunade back the position of Hokage, tell her I'm not ready."

Kyuubi knelt by Naruto and wrapped his arms around the young man, trying not to let the kid feel his own discomfort.

"It's hard. It will be harder." Kyuubi said quietly. "But you're strong, and you're not alone. Besides, you're not officially Hokage yet."

"I will be in two days."

Fuck. "When's Iruka's funeral?"

"In two days."

Fuck.

Kyuubi hugged Naruto tighter and wondered what god hated the kid enough to have something so terrible happen on his birthday.


	3. Chapter 3

III

Sasuke's head was pounding hard enough to make him think it was going to explode. He was bruised and bloody and hurting, and he was positive something was broken in his right arm. Every once in a while, the nukenin would cough up blood – proving that either his ribs had punctured his lung or something had ruptured inside him.

Where was a medic nin? Where was everyone who was supposed to be torturing him?

Ibiki had left two hours ago – or was it two days? – after watching Kakashi beat the shit out of Sasuke for a long, long while.

Was Kakashi pissed?

Yes.

Sasuke couldn't understand why Kakashi was so upset. He didn't see how Kakashi – who was like Sasuke in so many ways – could ever care about someone as weak as Iruka. Kakashi was strong – the strongest, even – and he cared about a weakling? Why?

A black-coloured eye managed to crack open as the door to the darkened isolation room opened, staring at the Hokage herself entered the chamber. Behind her came someone so achingly familiar Sasuke couldn't help but attempt a smile. Sakura stared at him blankly, not here to reminisce. She was here solely to work. Sasuke openly leered at Sakura, and only a part of him wondered why she wasn't throwing herself at his feet like when they were kids.

"They certainly did a number on you," Tsunade muttered, but her voice was cold, unfeeling. She held out her hand to Sakura then, flicking her fingers in a silent order. The rose-haired woman's lips thinned into a line as she pulled out a hardened leather collar, setting the thing oh so reverently into her Hokage's hand. Tsunade didn't bother to explain to the trapped Uchiha; he knew hat the collar was. In his travels, he'd seen it often enough – a chakra collar, meant to bind the strength of a powerful ninja and enslave him to the person who could take it off.

Sasuke couldn't avoid the blonde woman's hands and feared snapping his neck, for Sakura's fingers had dug into his hair to hold him still. The collar snapped in place and Sasuke felt all his power – even his Sharingan – just cease to be.

"What have you done!?" Sasuke yelled, straining against the binds around his arms and legs.

Tsunade stared at him dispassionately. "It was decided that killing you would be foolish. Killing you wouldn't bring back Iruka and sending you to prison would be a kindness you don't deserve."

Sakura moved to untie Sasuke then, soon flanked by Kakashi and Might Gai. The men hauled the weakened Uchiha to his feet, faces closed off as Sasuke glared at Sakura.

"I thought you were my friend, Sakura." Sasuke whispered.

"I was," Sakura replied. "There was a time I was your friend. Bt it's too late, now, Sasuke. You made your bed, so lie in it. Take him."

Sasuke blinked, confused as the two older jounin dragged Sasuke from the prison cell. Tsunade and Sakura followed the men, giving a few more orders before they left, leaving Sasuke in the clutches of two incredibly volatile and ticked off joining. Might Gai split off from them ten, at Kakashi's behest, leaving Sasuke alone.

Sasuke, despite his bravado, felt his heart drop to his stomach.

Kakashi shoved him with enough force to send Sasuke flying. The young man skidded across tile, fetched against an edge and tumbled into warm water, clothes and all. He came up spluttering and found himself staring into deadly blue and red eyes.

"I should kill you," Kakashi hissed, "for what you did."

Sasuke shrugged. "He was weak."

"He was stronger that you'll ever be!" the jounin roared. Kakashi lashed out and grabbed the nukenin by his hair and dragged him closer. "You'll see it in time just how really weak you are."

Sasuke twisted away from Kakashi's hold, baring his teeth. "I'm not weak! I'm strong, stronger than you, and as soon as I kill Naruto-"

Kakashi's hand cracked across Sasuke's face.

The young Uchiha crashed beneath the water, stunned for a moment. When Kakashi slipped into the water, Sasuke struck, grabbing the elder man's ankle to drag him under. Kakashi twisted, grabbing Sasuke's neck with a lightning fast hand. Both went under and Sasuke relinquished his hold first. He came up gasping. Kakashi came up barely winded. He grabbed Sasuke by the back of his neck and slammed his face into the tub's rim.

"Every day you're going to pay for what you did. You're going to suffer every moment of every day. And I'll be there, watching you."

"Pervert," Sasuke hissed.

"Says the kid who ran away to the pedophile."

At the mention of Orochimaru, Sasuke froze, glaring hatred at the silver-haired jounin.

"He was strong, too," Sasuke hissed.

Kakashi scoffed. "And looked what happened to him. It took your brother's jutsu to kill him, didn't it? After you defeated him, it was your brother who killed him."

The barb struck deep and Sasuke looked away from Kakashi. When he looked back, he found himself alone.


	4. Chapter 4

IV

Sasuke kept his silence when Kakashi led him from the bath and to a supply closet for regulation jounin attire. The Uchiha felt like a dog, feeling humiliated about wearing this stupid collar. He figured Tsunade had the key to it – or even Naruto. Which meant he had to behave lest something along the lines of proper punishment happened to him.

At least he was given his privacy.

Everyone that crossed paths with Kakashi and his captive did a range of actions. Some swore, some averted their gaze. Others glared hate and others spat at Sasuke. And Kakashi did nothing. Even bound, Sasuke was dangerous and everyone knew it. It was just survival instinct. So they stayed away and Sasuke endured because it would only be a matter of time before someone got cocky enough to challenge the nukenin – and Sasuke would see this village painted red.

His musing was short-lived, however, when he noticed the ninja appearing, dressed in mourning black. They were walking I a long train, faces solemn, some of the younger ninja openly crying. They filed into a cemetery, a new addition to the village, Sasuke noticed, and wondered why such a thing existed – and found friends already there, waiting. Kakashi kept a firm hold on Sasuke's shoulder, thumb digging into a pressure point as the silver-haired man guided him toward a group that was so familiar.

The Rookie Nine (sans Naruto for some reason) all watched Sasuke with a mix of emotions. Except for the girls, Sasuke gauged each male and made a silent challenge for which Kakashi pinched him for. Only by sheer determination alone did Sasuke keep from crying out in pain as a cruel thumb suddenly besieged his pressure point. Kakashi only relented when Sasuke stopped posturing. After, Sasuke spent his time studying his former friends out of the corner of his eye.

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata had filled out nicely. No longer possessive of their baby fat, they were less pretty and more beautiful, all filled with vibrant life. Nice tits, nice ass, probably a nice everything else, and look – long hair for a handhold. Sasuke fought down the grin of his libido if only to keep his captor from sensing his arousal. He also noticed the way Ino stood so close to Hinata – not quite touching, but close enough. Lovers? Well, didn't Sasuke just hit the jackpot?

Of course, the nukenin knew better than that. One didn't barge into an on going relationship unless invited. So he turned his attention to Sakura. She would be easy enough to seduce once Sasuke could go unchaperoned.

Once finished with his appraisal for the girls, Sasuke looked toward the boys. They too had grown up, thin frames (or not so thin, in Choji's case) belying the strength they all possessed. Shikamaru stood close to Neji, discussing something in hushed tones and Sasuke took note of the wedding rings on their left hands. Married? To who? Sasuke chewed on his cheek a moment later as he shoved that information away for later review. Kiba and Shino were close – lovers , without a doubt. Kiba stood far too close to Shino, but deferred to him with the Aburame merely shifted. Choji held a conversation with the recently arrived Rock Lee, and suddenly was aware that he was surrounded by shinobi, who, when working together, could take him down with minimal losses.

Just as Sasuke was about to voice this fact to his keeper, the crowd hushed. All eyes turned then to a young genin who walked carefully measured steps carrying an urn. Preceding him was a kunoichi, carrying Iruka's photograph. Sasuke remembered them – Konohamaru and Moegi, the brats that used to follow Naruto around.

Slowly, the mourners closed ranks after they'd passed, and pair stepped up carefully placed stairs to a stage Sasuke hadn't noticed before. Sitting there was a decrepit old Council, Tsunade, Shizune, Naruto and –

Who the hell was that guy next to Naruto?

Sasuke didn't remember this man at all. Long orange-blonde hair fell over broad and strong shoulders, some of the strands caught up in a twisted bun pinned by several senbon. Nails long enough to be knives were at the ends of long fingers, which scratched almost thoughtfully at a short goatee. Thin black lines slashed across his cheeks like Naruto's whisker-scars, but they were hardly as defined.

Who was this man?

Tsunade rose, heads bowed, and the eulogy began. Sasuke studied his toes and the dirt beneath his feet, wishing he could get out of this stupid collar so he could access the Sharingan. That, at least, would amuse him while the stupid village mourned. Hours dragged by, hundreds of voices saying the same exact thing over and over. Sasuke was napping on his feet when a shout woke him abruptly enough that Kakashi dug his thumb into that pressure point once again.

Sasuke glared hard at Kakashi but said nothing, resettling himself to stare at the stage. What he saw there floored him. On the day Iruka's ashes were interned in the earth, Naruto accepted the mangle of Hokage. Sasuke fought to keep his jaw from dropping in surprise and anger and hatred. Naruto, at twenty-four years old, had become the Rokudaime Hokage, the youngest Hokage in Konoha's existence. Sasuke's fist clenched and he felt his nails stick his skin, break it, until blood flowed.

No way was Naruto stronger than he!

Sasuke glanced to Kakashi, then back to the stage. Naruto would die. He had to die.

No one would be stronger than Sasuke.


	5. Chapter 5

V

Kyuubi gently stroked Naruto's back as the young man snuggled against his side. The day had been hard on him, from the funeral to the inauguration, and the killing intent felt from Sasuke. The blasted Uchiha had masked the intent well from the jounin surrounding him, but Kyuubi's nose never lied. He hadn't told Naruto, not wanting him to worry, and had distracted the blonde with images of the night's activities. That had done its job well and Naruto had certainly been amenable to Kyuubi's attentions once they were in their apartment.

Kyuubi felt Naruto shift and then felt a hot mouth against his chest, slowly moving lower. As he set his palm against Naruto's bobbing head, Kyuubi let a lazy smile grow as he wondered how Kakashi was faring with his charge. After all, Sasuke wasn't as amenable as Naruto to certain attentions and the Uchiha was rather upset at the recent turn of events.

Kyuubi sighed as pleasure washed through his brain and decided he didn't envy Kakashi at all.

Sasuke hit the wall and slid to a crouch, pushing off the wall to tackle Kakashi down, missing by inches. Kakashi grabbed the young man by the collar he wore and with the barest muscle twitch sent the Uchiha crashing into the couch. It wobbled, toppled over, and Sasuke rolled to his feet, glaring at the silver-haired man.

They hadn't even exchanged words when Kakashi brought Sasuke to the apartment, nor had Sasuke even made a snide remark before the jounin's fist crashed into his face. After that, Sasuke had just fought to keep up with Kakashi. The nukenin could taste blood in his mouth and focused mostly on defense, trying to score a few blows on his keeper in revenge. Kakashi only sported a few bruises and a cut here or there for all of Sasuke's efforts.

It wasn't fair, Sasuke thought. He hadn't done anything to warrant this. He'd behaved. He'd been good. He dodged left and spun around Kakashi, fingers crooked to hit pressure points. He was expecting to miss, expecting the clone, and when his fingers hit and Kakashi popped in a cloud of smoke, Sasuke dropped to his belly and kicked straight up. His foot connected with Kakashi's sternum and the force shoved the jounin back a few inches, far enough for Sasuke to roll to his feet.

Then, suddenly, Kakashi was there in his face again, and Sasuke reacted the only way he knew how. Blinded by spit, Kakashi's fist narrowly missed Sasuke's nose, instead cracking against his eye and sending the Uchiha crashing to the floor with a hiss of pain.

"Finished?" Kakashi asked, panting only just slightly as he wiped saliva from his blue eye, uncovering the Sharingan to stare down at the winded, bloody nukenin. Sasuke glared up at Kakashi, his eye already beginning to swell shut. "Yeah, you're finished."

Kakashi hauled his charge to his feet and shoved him down the hall toward the bathroom. Kakashi couldn't even remember how the fight stared. Sasuke had actually behind himself on the walk home and had done nothing to earn such a harsh beating (which, actually, was more like a friendly punch in Kakashi's case). But Kakashi had felt something sinister exude from the young man and his only reaction was to attack it.

Ah, jounin paranoia.

Kakashi let himself get snarled out of the bathroom and wandered back to his small living room. He looked at the damage that had been wrought, shuddered, and moved to clean up. Iruka would laugh at him or doing this. Would have, Kakashi corrected himself. He would have laughed. Kakashi looked toward the bathroom where, using the Sharingan, he could see Sasuke's vague image. Cut off from his chakra, the boy was merely a blur of natural energy, hardly a just punishment for murder. But the jounin understood the importance of keeping Sasuke alive. As the last of his clan, he needed to produce progeny to continue the Uchiha blood. Politics and all that.

The silver-haired man blinked as he felt liquid against his palms and looked down at his hands to find his nails had broken his skin. Sasuke was going to be a pain in the ass.

So how to deal with him? Kakashi was already going to have to explain Sasuke's black eye. If he was going to beat the shit out of the boy, he either needed to get smarter about his hitting or change how he doled out the punishment. Uchiha Sasuke was like a rabid dog, though, and Kakashi was certain that more fights like this would occur – especially since the loss of Iruka was so fresh in Kakashi's mind.

That in itself decided Kakashi.

To tame a dog one had to be forceful, kind, and understanding.

To break a dog, one just had to destroy its sense of self.

Kakashi figured he could do that to Sasuke just fine.

He heard the water to the shower shut of and finished cleaned up the mess that was his living room. Then the jounin sidled back toward the bathroom, waiting outside the door for his unwilling charge. Sasuke met Kakashi's eyes with a glare, fighting back the wince that threatened to take over his muscles. Somehow succeeding (probably because there was no retaliation) Sasuke grew just a little more confident.

A hand to the back of his head lowered that confidence just slightly. Sasuke somehow was able to resist the urge to leap upon Kakashi and bring him down with a snapped neck when the elder gave him his back and solemnly followed him to the bedroom.

"Where's my bed?" Sasuke asked a moment alter.

Kakashi have the nukenin a vicious smile. "Dogs sleep on the floor."


	6. Chapter 6

VI

Sasuke woke with a start, a crick in his neck, and sore joints. He groaned softly, rolled a bit and looked toward the lump on the bed. Kakashi still lay there, dead asleep, probably late for whatever appointment he had for the day. Sasuke slowly stretched and got to his feet, still staring at the jounin. It could be a ploy – after all, he had beaten Sasuke up yesterday and he'd made the nukenin sleep on the floor, like a dog.

A dog, Sasuke thought bitterly. Where does he get off doing that?

Another stretch that popped a few joints made Sasuke purr, and he snuck out from the bedroom to the bathroom. Gingerly he stripped for a shower and slowly relaxed under the warm spray. When he emerged the first thing he noticed was that his clothes had vanished. Snarling, the Uchiha grabbed a towel, wrapped it around his waist for decency's sake, and went in search of his captor. He found the lump of a jounin where he'd left him, unconscious beneath a sheet.

Sasuke kicked Kakashi off the bed.

He got a retaliatory punch in the stomach followed by four lightning quick taps to pressure points, rendering Sasuke immobile. Kakashi, in all his naked, jounin glory, glared at the incapacitated young man.

"You're going to explain your disobedience, yes?" Kakashi asked coldly, completely oblivious - or ignoring – the fact he was completely nude.

Sasuke forced himself to keep his eyes well above waist-level. "Give me back my clothes."

"I didn't take them."

"Of course not," Sasuke said nastily, only now just getting motion back into his limbs. Kakashi's open palm slapped against Sasuke's face, sending the young man to the floor. Sasuke blinked at the sting of flesh connecting with flesh and slowly looked up at Kakashi.

"Don't take that tone with me again, Sasuke." Kakashi said, lazily moving to dress. Clothed, he grabbed or the towel around Sasuke's waist and yanked.

The hell are you doing!?" Sasuke yelled, curling up on reflex to defend his vital spots. Kakashi merely grabbed the nukenin by the back of his neck and hauled him to his feet.

"Dogs don't need clothes," Kakashi said much too brightly. "And since you're not a puppy anymore, I'm going to have to retrain you."

"I'm not a fucking dog!" Sasuke tried to whirl, tried to get out of that iron grip, but Kakashi held him tight with a bruising grip.

The elder suddenly turned and slammed the nukenin against the wall, hand at his throat, choking him, Kakashi's visible eye glared at Sasuke's from above the mask he wore, making his gaze that much more sinister. Sasuke gave up struggling, but it didn't stop him from trying to get free of that hurtful grip.

"How does it feel, Sasuke-kun," Kakashi hissed, so very close now, so close their noses were almost touching, "to be so helpless? To be at the mercy of someone stronger than you?"

"Get this fucking collar off me and I'll show you who is stronger."

"You don't get it, Uchiha, but you will." Kakashi said quietly, letting Sasuke drop from his grip. "You'll get your clothes back when you can behave like a good dog."

Sasuke glared after Kakashi's retreating back ad stood in place trembling or a while. Without clothes, Sasuke felt increasingly vulnerable and he didn't want to leave the bedroom. But when the smells of breakfast began to waft into the room, his stomach made his decision for him. Sasuke left the bedroom feeling horribly self-conscious and bee-lined for the kitchen. Kakashi had one plate already set out on the table piled with eggs and bacon and hash browns, a sight Sasuke couldn't resist. However, before he could even sit at the table, Kakashi's fist rapped hard against his skull.

"Dogs eat on the floor," Kakashi said, pointed to a sparsely filled plate waiting by the trashcan.

Sasuke nearly exploded. "I'm not a dog! I'm not going to eat of the floor and I'm not going to sleep on the floor! I demand-"

Sasuke felt his lips split against his teeth and Kakashi's knuckles and his head snapped back, sending him to the floor in a heap. He spat out blood onto the hardwood and heated ebony glared up into blue and red. Kakashi bent a little, fingers wrapping around strands of black. The silver-haired jounin yanked Sasuke's head back as far as he could without snapping his neck and leaned in close.

"You are in no position to demand anything, Sasuke. You take what I give you. You don't like it, kill yourself. You really think there's someone here who gives a damn about you? You're a traitor, a murderer. -No one- is coming to your rescue. -No one- will hear your cries. -No one cares about you-." Kakashi hissed in anger, contempt and hatred colouring his words. "So eat your damn breakfast, dog."

Kakashi released Sasuke and shoved him over to the plate that waited on the floor, watching the brunette's every motion. A few moments of tenseness were broken when Sasuke finally began to eat. Kakashi sat down to his own meal and muttered, "Good dog,"


	7. Chapter 7

VII

Sasuke couldn't remember how many days he spent in the nude cooped up in Kakashi's apartment under the man's watchful eye or bound in the closet when Kakashi had to go out and didn't trust Sasuke not to leave or set a trap. He felt hungry all the time, weak, and almost feeling like he wanted to die. He had too many sleepless nights, lying on the floor cold and aching. Sasuke sat now – crouched rather – against the couch, eyes on the white cat sunning herself on the balcony. He didn't move, couldn't move, since Kakashi had told him to stay put.

Sasuke decided that he'd behave if only to get his clothes back. He decided to save his strength, bide his time. He could pretend to be a good dog until his master grew lax in reprimanding him. Then he'd just have to reach out and snap that bastard's neck. He would deliver to Kakashi the most unimaginable pain ever felt and he'd enjoy it immensely.

He heard the tumblers rotate and lick, dark eyes flicking from the cat to Kakashi, trying not to let his stomach growl upon smelling the scent of take out. He waited – tried to, anyway – for Kakashi to give him the go ahead and rose to find the silver-haired man watching him, gauging him. Finally, that silver mop bobbed once and Sasuke moved for the food – only to be grabbed by the neck and hauled back against Kakashi's chest.

"Whet the hell, Kakashi!" Sasuke cried, writhing against that iron grip.

"I'm going out for a while." Kakashi said, hauling the Uchiha up over his shoulder, carting him to the bedroom. He dropped the nukenin on the bed and shifted through the closet, pulling out a pair of pants and a shirt.

"And?"

"So since you've been behaving, you're going to stay with someone." Kakashi threw the garments at the nukenin, watching him intently.

Sasuke slowly dressed, fighting not to let his intense pleasure show on his face. "Who?"

Kakashi bared his teeth in a feral grin. "Naruto."

Sasuke's head snapped up, eyes going wide. He was going to stay with Naruto? The one person he left that he had to kill?

"Why Naruto?" Sasuke ventured carefully, dressing when the garments were thrown at his face.

"Because he can handle you."

In other words, Sasuke thought dryly, he'll have ANBU protection.

"And he has Kyuubi," Kakashi continued, his tone of voice indicating he knew something that the nukenin didn't. Sasuke just frowned at the older man and pulled his shirt over his head, trying to ignore how it smelled like Kakashi.

Sasuke accepted the sandals he was given – far too small for him – and did his best to try not to let his discomfort show. Kakashi (and other jounin) would hone in on that and mercilessly attack him for it. It was bad enough that he had to deal with Kakashi's ideas of punishment on a daily basis. He didn't need the other jounin joining in.

After nibbling on the take out, Sasuke allowed himself to be led from the apartment toward the Hokage's tower. An interesting place to make the exchange, but Sasuke knew the place would be crawling with ANBU it was almost perfect.

Before the pair had even gotten within ten feet of the building, several ANBU appeared, surrounding them. Sasuke lowered his eyes to his feet, all the while imaging how he'd like to snap their necks. He didn't bother listening to what Kakashi said, already having a good idea. Sasuke had spent weeks pretending to be cowed, giving fits of resistance here and there. He still couldn't figure out a way to access his chakra, but he was learning Kakashi's ticks. A few more weeks at the least and Sasuke would be able to take the silver-haired bastard out.

Kakashi pulled on Sasuke's shoulder. "Let's go."

Into the tower the nukenin was escorted, caught between several irate ANBU and Kakashi. Sasuke made a conscious effort to keep still, staring hard at his feet. Elevator doors dinged open, revealing a long hallway with a door at the end. To this door Sasuke was taken, and after several warnings that fell on deaf ears, the nukenin and his keeper were admitted within.

Naruto sat behind the desk, immersed in paperwork. His strange bodyguard was nowhere to be seen, so Sasuke relaxed his muscles. He'd need them later, he was sure, and it was better not to waste energy at this point. Kakashi left Sasuke's side and approached the Rokudaime, grinning behind his mask.

"Yo."

Naruto looked up, lips quirked. "You're late."

"Well, as I was walking the path of life, a puppy came to me with an injured paw and I nursed it back to health."

Naruto shook his head with a smile. "All right. You can go now, Kakashi."

The silver-haired jounin nodded and turned, giving a glare in warning to Sasuke before he vanished, leaving the nukenin alone with the Hokage.

"You can sit down, you know," Naruto said, almost amused. Sasuke shot him a glare. "Suit yourself."

"Just shut up, usuratonkatchi," Sasuke grumbled. To his surprise, Naruto only grinned. Grumbling even as he moved to sit, Sasuke couldn't figure out why Naruto was being so friendly. For the next few hours, there was silence. Except for the scritching of pen across papers, neither man in the room spoke. The Uchiha studied Naruto and the walls and the ceiling, just bored. Was this why Naruto wanted to be Hokage so bad? To do hours and hours of paperwork instead of running missions? Sasuke figured killing Naruto at this point would be a mercy.

"Is this what you do all day?" Sasuke asked grouchily, folding his arms over his chest. He saw Naruto shrug.

"Mostly six days out of the week and about twelve hours a day with a half-hour lunch hour and ten minutes once every three hours to use the bathroom."

"Half hour lunch hour?"

"Someone did a study that says it only takes you thirty minutes to buy and consume your food." Naruto looked up at Sasuke, giving him a helpless shrug." Many a person wish that someone dead."

"I don't doubt." Sasuke said dryly. He shifted, stretching out his legs. "How long will that bastard be gone?"

"Two days, maybe."

Perfect. Plenty of time to at least get an idea. Sasuke simply tensed as the office door clicked open and tried not to reach as Sakura walked by, setting down a new pile of folders as she picked up the ones Naruto had set aside.

"You're almost done," Sakura said cheerfully as Naruto groaned. "Just a few more boxes."

"Great," Naruto muttered. "I'm gonna run to the bathroom. Sakura? Could you watch our guest?"

The rose haired woman looked at Sasuke. He didn't bother to make eye contact. Finally, she shrugged.

"All right. But be quick!"

Naruto waved his hand in a casual dismissal and left the office, leaving Sakura watching Sasuke all too warily.

It wasn't that she didn't trust him – and she didn't – but there was something about the Uchiha that made her incredibly wary. But he remained seated and kept staring blanking at the corner of instead of her, so Sakura relaxed and let her attention turn to the pile of paperwork on the desk.

Here were last years' mission reports, the finance reports (why there was a need for spandex she really didn t want to know), and some other miscellaneous things. She thumbed through a few manila folders and froze. Hot breath ghosted over the back of her neck and hands flitted up her sides. For a moment, she thought it was Naruto, trying to scare her again but this felt… wrong.

Sakura whirled and found herself pinned against the desk, the wood digging into her back as Sakura leered down at her from above. Sakura wasn't a stranger to those kinds of looks – her first real solo mission had given her nightmares for weeks. She didn't bother to struggle – it would only be like agitating the eight hundred pound gorilla. Instead she relaxed her body and let Sakura come closer, thinking she could buy some time with foreplay.

"You're too smart for your own good, Sakura," Sasuke hissed. Fabric ripped, Sakura's scream silenced harshly by a swift punch to her jaw.

Sasuke bit her shoulder and Sakura could only cry, hands pinned by Sasuke's. He was using her fear against her and dammit it was working! Sakura tried to scream again – where were the damned ANBU!? – and felt nails dig into her thigh.

Nonononononono!

Her legs were suddenly lifted and forced apart. Then –

Sakura's breath came out in a rush as Sasuke was hauled away from her, deadly orange eyes glaring into obsidian. Sakura slid to the floor boneless, as she watched Kyuubi lift Sasuke by the back of his shirt, like a small child. The kitsune bared his teeth in a snarl and just simply snapped his wrist. Sasuke went flying, crashing into the chair he'd been sitting in with enough force to shatter it.

Naruto was instantly by Sakura's side, covering her up with his jacket as Kyuubi stood over the reeling Sasuke.

"Are you?" Naruto asked.

Sakura gave a shuddering sigh. "I'm untouched."

Naruto visibly relaxed then, every fiber in his form moving uniformly as he turned from Sakura to Sasuke and Kyuubi.

"What should I do with the bastard?" Kyuubi asked his vessel. Naruto merely raised a hand, stopping the violent tumult that Sasuke was steeling himself for.

"As Sakura isn't hurt," Naruto began in a soft voice, "there are no grounds for execution."

"Execution?!"

Naruto continued as if Sasuke hadn't spoken. "However, as a prisoner, he has assaulted a village member and therefore is subject to confinement. Kakashi will be back in two days – he can decide Sasuke's punishment. For now, Kyuubi, take him to a solitary cell and place an ANBU guard detail on that hall."

"Isn't that a little excessive?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto met his eyes, those once warm electric blue eyes now as calm and still as a sapphire stone. Naruto didn't have to say word – Sasuke understood.

He'd crossed a line that day, a line that could very easily be the deciding factor of life or death. And slowly he was realizing that Naruto's word was law in this village as most of the Council had been replaced by ninja the Rookie Nine had looked up to as kids.

No one, Sasuke suddenly realized, would go against a decision of Naruto's. Not if Kyuubi could manifest as a human. Sasuke fought down the shudder. Two days. He had two days to figure out how to kill himself. It was going to be a long forty-eight hours.


	8. Chapter 8

VIII

If furious was to be given a face, it would have a single piercing blue eye and a mop of silver hair. Kakashi hadn't been gone for more than an hour before Sasuke tried (and almost succeeded) to rape Sakura. If Kyuubi hadn't scented something malignant, Sakura wouldn't be home now with her children and her husband. She would be in the hospital, wondering if she was pregnant with another man's child, wondering what she would do if she was.

So, yes, Kakashi was livid.

Naruto had left Sasuke's punishment up to him. Kakashi harboured not love nor mercy for the Uchiha – not since Sasuke had murdered Iruka. His attempted rape of Sakura was just icing on the proverbial cake. Kakashi didn't even know what he planned to do once he retrieved Sasuke from prison. He'd think of something, probably right on the spot. He was a genius, after all.

Kakashi's first clue of the day came in the form of several ANBU, pretending to be alert while on guard detail. They let him pass without incident only because Kakashi was radiating murderous intent like a bug zapper. He found Sasuke's cell easy enough – it was the only one devoid of pleasantries.

"So you tried to off yourself, huh?" Kakashi asked much more calmly than he intended. Ebony black eyes looked up to meet his own blue one and Kakashi let rage consume him. The little bastard killed one of the village's own (Kakashi's lover!) and tried to rape another, all to try to kill himself in the end. Kakashi gestured for the cell door to be opened and stalked inside.

"Get up."

Not waiting for compliance, Kakashi hauled Sasuke to his feet, dragging him from the cell and the prison. It was a walk of shame, mostly, but Kakashi was just too livid to even think of using a transportation jutsu. Once home, Kakashi did no even deign to speak with the obviously suicidal nukenin, rather sitting the younger man on the couch and staring at him for what seemed to be hours.

Finally, Kakashi moved.

Sasuke tried to get out of that sudden iron grip, but found himself trapped. Panic and the need to survive soon twined together, and the Uchiha barely realized his predicament until he was tossed to the hardwood floor of Kakashi's spare room.

Sasuke relaxed a little when Kakashi made no other move, watching the older man warily as he rose to his feet. A fight then?

Suddenly Sasuke had no idea what was going on as Kakashi was just in his face, landing a solid punch to Sasuke's diaphragm. All the air in his lungs came out in a fierce rush and it tool all of Sasuke's strength not to double over in pain. Instead he rolled to the side, back to his feet, ready for the incoming attack. But Kakashi wasn't there.

He wasn't anywhere.

"How does it feel, Sasuke?" Kakashi's voice crooned from somewhere in the darkness. "How does it feel to be truly, wholly, alone at another's mercy?"

"Big words coming from a misanthropic psycho hiding in the shadows," Sasuke retorted.

He couldn't help the jump, as Kakashi suddenly materialized in his face, Sharingan exposed along with his entire face. The man's mouth was twisted in a horrible Cheshire cat grin that sent shivers down Sasuke's spine.

"Hiding?" Kakashi whispered. "I'm not hiding. I'm hunting."

Sasuke didn't even have time to react beyond widening ebony eyes as the sharp point of a kunai pierced his shoulder, the force of the blow crumpling him backwards. He had to fall lest his torso rip from his hips, and he knew instantly he'd made a foolish mistake. The kunai was driven through his shoulder, through flesh and muscle and bone, into the wood floor beneath him. Sasuke kicked up, but Kakashi caught his feet, holding both in one hand.

"You're a stupid little bastard," Kakashi said as if going over a lesson, "aren't you, Sasuke? You practically wasted your entire life trying to kill your brother and you believed you could just waltz back into Konoha as if nothing happened?"

The barb hit home, as it had been intended to. Sasuke hissed as his shoulder pulled against the kunai buried there, trying to get his uninjured hand up to the weapon.

Kakashi released his legs to sit on his thighs, grabbing Sasuke's hands. Sasuke tried to kick – and screamed as a kunai slammed through the center of his hands, pinning those to the hardwood like his shoulder.

"You like power, don't you?" Kakashi continued, getting up now that Sasuke was paralyzed with pain. "You like having power over others. How does it feel now to be powerless?"

"Bastard!" Sasuke gasped out. "You won't get away with this!"

Kakashi laughed as he pulled off his shirt and began to open his pants. "Of course I will. I'm Hatake Kakashi, one of the most high-ranked ninja of the village. You? You're just Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes widened, kicking at Kakashi's groin as the man moved to cover him. It only earned a punch to the gut, a slap to the face, and a quick punch to his eye.

"You murder Iruka. You try to rape Sakura." Kakashi placed his hands on Sasuke's thighs, curled his fingers in the fabric there and pulled.

This isn't happening!

"We've given you chance after chance." Kakashi said over ripping seams. "We've tired to be nice to you, tried to give you the opportunity for redemption. And you just shove it all back in our faces."

Sasuke's eyes were too wide in that dimness. Kakashi thought he saw the beginning of tears.

"Crying won't save you now. You deserve this."

Kakashi forced Sasuke's legs apart, ignoring the panicked, frightened "No!" that escaped his victim. The silver-haired jounin took himself in hand, giving the flesh a few strokes to get the blood running.

"Kakashi! Don't! No, please! I didn't even touch her, she said so!" Sasuke yelled, skin paler than normal, voice cracking in his panic.

Red and blue met ebony. "Too late."

Kakashi shoved in.

Skin tore, blood flowed, and Sasuke screamed.

"You want to treat people like they're dirty, then you'll be treated dirty. You want to threat people like they're common whores, you'll be treated like a common whore. But you're not a whore, are you? Just a dumb dog needing a lesson. Just a stupid little bitch needing some discipline."

Kakashi ignored each scream, the way Sasuke's body wholly rejected him, tightly shut eyes and the tears. He wrapped fingers around Sasuke's throat, silencing him.

"Look at me. Look at me, you little slut. I won't be as lenient as Naruto." Kakashi said into impossibly black eyes. "You will come when I call. You will obey every command. You will be my pet, understand? You are a dog, unworthy of your name. You are powerless."

Sasuke shook his head a negative. His scream was short by the hand on his throat. Kakashi rammed harder and harder into that unwilling body, repeating himself with every thrust, driving each verbal knife deeper and deeper until he visibly saw the defiant light in Sasuke's eyes go out.

He came hard into Sasuke's body and somehow managed not to collapse, watching Sasuke's eyes. Kakashi watched tears make tracks down Sasuke's face, watched those dark eyes stare at him filled not with defiance, but fear.

For some reason, it made Kakashi ill. He pulled from Sasuke's body, pulled out the kunais and channeled a bit of chakra to the wounds to heal them enough to there would be no scarring. There wasn't a need for questions, especially by medics or the Hokage.

"Get a shower, puppy," Kakashi said nonchalantly, fixing his clothes. "Then if you're good, maybe you'll get dinner."


	9. Chapter 9

IX

It continued for months. Each time Sasuke was violated a little more of him broke inside. Oh he didn't show it. He couldn't show it, because it would become another knife to pierce his brain. His psyche was already broken as it was. He knew the Rules by heart and he was always made sure he was clean down there. He never answered to a human name and only called himself 'Sasuke' in his head. He was broken and Sasuke knew it.

Kakashi knew it.

Each verbal knife, each rape, each beating drove home just how weak Sasuke really was. He was broken, just exactly like Kakashi had intended.

It had taken longer than Kakashi had anticipated, though. Sasuke had fought back during the first few months, showing resistance each moment he got.

So Kakashi became more brutal. And it worked. The resistance – and Sasuke's sensibilities – became less and less noticeable until there was none at all. Sasuke soon was just a pet, unable to even think for himself without being given a thought to think first. It wasn't an existence that Sasuke would have enjoyed had he any real indication of what the existence was actually like. But it wasn't all bad, because Kakashi let Sasuke wear clothes like a human and Sasuke was allowed to exercise. He did chores while his master was away, always knowing where NOT to go.

But Sasuke soon found himself quite bored – even though "bored" never seemed to be in his vocabulary. The laundry was done, the dishes were clean and put away, and the floors and windows were scrubbed to the point Kakashi would be able to use them as mirrors. This left Sasuke with nothing to do but sit and stare at the outside world and harbor whishes that he could go out there. Since he couldn't, he explored Kakashi's apartment, careful not to touch anything.

This was how he found the boxes of scrap paper and pencils. With no other option left to him, Sasuke began to draw. He wasn't very good (Kakashi said so at one point, but let him keep drawing anyway) but he kept practicing. He would sit at the balcony window and draw the people passing below, the buildings, whatever he could see. Then he began drawing from memory.

He drew his brother and Kisame. He drew Iruka. He drew the Sandaime and the Godaime. He drew Orochimaru and Kimimaru. Anything he remembered, he drew. Anyone he remembered, he drew.

One Christmas, Kakashi gave him a sketchbook all his own. It was Sasuke's treasured possession and he didn't cry when Kakashi fucked him that night.

Then, one day, Kakashi came home early, startling Sasuke to the point the young man almost had a panic attack. But it was all right, Kakashi assured his frantic pet. The Hokage only had a mission for him to do and – as having no other choice – was going to let him stay with the Hokage.

"You remember the Rules, yes?" Kakashi asked Sasuke as they walked to the Tower. Sasuke nodded mutely. "Recite them."

"Do as told right away. Do not touch anything. Do not look at anyone unless told to. Do not speak unless told to." Sasuke continued for minutes, speaking softly as he clutched his satchel to his chest. He waited for the eye twitch, the one that meant Kakashi was smiling, before he fell quiet again.

"Good dog," Kakashi muttered, rewarding his pet with a simple pat on the head. Sasuke silently rejoiced and bowed his head, stepping carefully, always three steps behind and to Kakashi's right, a sign of his submission.

The ANBU guards let them through, murmurs washing through the ranks at Sasuke's physical appearance. None thought much of it, all ninja from that generation or younger knowing the Uchiha's history. No one had much sympathy for the nukenin.

Kakashi knocked on the office door and walked in when allowed, glancing once at the orange-haired man reclining on the couch, watching the shinobi like a particularly satisfied cat. Naruto seemed just as pleased, smiling up at Kakashi. The silver-haired jounin just looked over his shoulder at his pet and then back to the Rokudaime.

"He'll behave himself this time," Kakashi said. "I've taken precautionary measures, however, and should he cross those lines,"

Sasuke hoped his flinch hadn't been noticed. The threat was an open reminder and Sasuke just kept his head down as Kakashi passed by, leaving him alone in the office with Naruto and Kyuubi.

"Have a seat, Sasuke." Naruto said kindly.

It took Sasuke a moment to react, so unused to being called by his name, but he sat down in a chair in the far corner, eyes locking with the Kyuubi's. The orange-haired man's face never changed, but his eyes sharpened considerably. Sasuke hurriedly dropped his gaze and immersed himself in sketching. Kyuubi languidly stretched and looked toward his vessel, who was watching the nukenin with the same intensity with which he stared at the children of the new genin class. It was a gaze that pierced your soul, making you feel as if Naruto knew every dark secret you held in your heart.

- Naru-kun? – Kyuubi called, using the pet name to get his lover's attention. – What is it? -

- Something is wrong. –

- Like? – Kyuubi's gaze went to Sasuke, watching that pencil make short strokes over paper. – He's behaving. –

- Sasuke doesn't draw. When I called him by name, it was as though he'd forgotten who he was. – Naruto frowned and looked to Kyuubi, blonde head tilting. – Go ask for Sakura. I want her to do a psych evaluation on him. –

- Are you thinking foul play? –

Naruto's jaw worked. Kyuubi felt the kit's frustration and knew if Kakashi had had anything to do with Sasuke's emotional and behavioral turn-around, Naruto would be upset. More over, he'd be upset that he hadn't seen Kakashi's treatment of Sasuke, and upset he hadn't stopped it before it got this far.

- Naruto, - Kyuubi said. – you can't blame yourself. It may not be too late. I'll get Sakura, and you and she can deal with this together, all right? –

Electric blue eyes shone bright, but he nodded, and Kyuubi unfolded himself form the couch, long legs carrying him past Sasuke. The demon had to admit to himself though, that Sasuke could give even the best artist a run for their money.

He moved quickly, reflexes and sense honed by his vessel's own training, and hurried without hurrying to the hospital. He stood patiently, waiting for Sakura to appear before he approached her. Even after all these years around him, Kyuubi still made Sakura jump.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked in a low hiss. Kyuubi managed to look properly offended.

"I am here for you. Naruto wants you to do a psych eval on Sasuke."

"Sasuke hasn't been seen since-" her teeth clicked shut and Sakura took a deep breath. "Fine."

"Get your shit and let's go."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I see where Naruto gets his patience from. Kimie, please let Tsunade-sama know I'm going to visit Naruto."

The nurse behind the desk gave a little nod, and Sakura went to get her things before allowing herself to be escorted to the Hokage's Tower. Naruto was waiting for her, and allowed her to peek into the office at her patient. She looked from Sasuke to Naruto and back to Sasuke. Finally, she withdrew from the room, her face set in a frown.

"Is that really Sasuke?"

Naruto nodded, lips in a thin line. "He was like that when Kakashi brought him in. Hasn't said a word."

"I'd like to be alone with him, if you don't mind."

Naruto's frown grew sharper. "If you think it's necessary."

"Just keep Kyuubi at the door," Sakura said as she slipped into the office, closing the door behind her. She took a breath and looked toward the nukenin, stepping carefully and with purpose.

"Hello, Sasuke," Sakura said in the same voice she'd use to address a child. "How are you today?"


	10. Chapter 10

X

Naruto chewed on his thumbnail, his back to Kyuubi who'd just returned from putting Sasuke to bed. His mind was going a mile a minute, always wondering how he didn't see it sooner.

Sasuke had been broken.

By Kakashi.

Severe psychological damage, Sakura had said, most likely from physical and verbal abuse. Sexual abuse. Naruto had never known Kakashi had been capable of such things, but then Sasuke was no longer someone Kakashi had to protect. Sasuke had brought it on himself, it could be argued, but the extent to which the nukenin was damaged was extreme. It would take months, years, for him to be cured, and even then, it was a long, long shot. And Kakashi was the one at fault. How could Naruto punish him though? How could Naruto discipline Kakashi when he would be hailed as the hero?

Sasuke should have been the hero.

But not even Itachi could have planned for this. He only wrote the play from the beginning to his own death, sacrificing everything for Sasuke – and now Sasuke was too damaged to be what Itachi had hoped for.

"Oh, the tangled webs we weave," Naruto whispered. Kyuubi hugged the blonde tight, kissing at Naruto's ear.

"It's not your fault. Kakashi knew exactly what he was doing. He's thirty-seven years old – he's fully aware of his own actions."

"I still should have seen-" Naruto was silenced by a harsh kiss, teeth sinking into flesh as a reprimand.

"All you can do now," Kyuubi said, interspersed with tiny licks, "is help Sasuke heal. It won't be easy, but you might just get your friend back."

"If he ever wants to come back." Naruto replied glumly. Kyuubi gave his lover a shake as if to toss those thoughts from his head. Naruto simply leaned back into the demon's warmth and sighed.

"Maybe he'll do better around Sakura."

"He would have someone to play with."

"I'll ask her in the morning," Naruto said softly, turning in the kitsune's embrace and nuzzling close. Kyuubi chuckled and led his tired mate to bed.

Sakura rubbed her cheek as she watched Sasuke sketch. He'd sat where she told him to, and then hadn't moved except to draw in his book. She'd gotten all of her chores done for the day and the kids would be home from the Academy any minute now. So she sipped her tea and studied her former teammate. The curse seal was gone, as was any lingering feel of Orochimaru. The collar kept his chakra muted, and she wondered how Sasuke would react if she tried to touch his hair. He'd kept a respectable distance and had kept quiet most of the day.

What had Kakashi done to him?

Sakura fiddled with her wedding ring and sighed. Maybe Sasuke would be more at ease with the children. Then the front door crashed open and Sasuke jumped to attention, eyes wide in panic.

Or maybe not. Sakura surmised as Sasuke's eyes fixed on the staircase leading from the front door to the kitchen, the sound of boyish voices overshadowing a young girl's. On came the pattering of bare feet, and then three young faces appeared, all staring straight at Sasuke.

Here we go, thought Sakura. "Kids, this is Uchiha Sasuke. He's one of mommy's old friends."

"He's the one who betrayed Konoha," one of the boys stated.

"Yeah, he's no good." Said the other.

Sakura looked from her sons to her guest and noted no reaction. Was Sasuke that damaged, or had he come to terms with that?

"That aside, he's still a guest, so I expect you to treat him like a guest. Understand? Tohru, Tenrai."

Both boys winced at the 'Mommy means it' voice. "Yes, mama."

Sakura sighed. "Go do your homework, then you can go play with Haru and Koichi."

The boys gave a groan and edged past Sasuke as they ran for their room. The little girl, however, continued to stare at Sasuke, her thumb in her mouth as she toyed with her rose coloured hair.

Sakura opened her mouth to address her daughter when Sasuke moved. It wasn't a threatening motion, but Sakura reached for a knife anyway, her hold on the handle relaxing only slightly when Sasuke knelt on the floor at her daughter's eye level and held out the picture he'd been sketching.

"That's mommy," the girl whispered, taking the drawing. "See, mommy?"

Sakura smiled as Sasuke got back to his feet and settled back in his chair, already sketching again.

"I see. It's beautiful, Michi. Go wash up now."

"Then I can play with Sasu-kun?"

Sasu-kun? "If he wants to play," Sakura hedged.

"I don't mind," Sasuke whispered, watching Michiko as the little girl watched him. The child beamed and ran for the bathroom, leaving the adults alone. Sakura stared at the nukenin for a long moment before his eyes met hers. She fought not to swallow.

"You don't have to, you know," she said.

"…I want to," Sasuke said quietly, looking away. "Naruto said it would be a good idea if I played with someone."

Sakura turned away before Sasuke could see her begin to cry. He was almost like a child again, Sasuke, but she knew why. Sasuke was broken and it was all Kakashi's fault.


	11. Chapter 11

XI

"Has he made any progress?" Naruto asked Sakura as they watched Sasuke and Michiko draw with chalk on the playground black top.

"Some. He'll snap and snarl, but it's not predictable." Sakura rubbed her neck and sighed. "I don't think he'll ever fully become what he was, and I'm almost afraid to take off that collar."

"Backlash of chakra could kill him," Naruto surmised. "Weaning, maybe?"

"Maybe. I'll look into it."

Naruto sighed and tilted his head back to look at the sky. "How's he getting along?"

"He refuses to get near the boys. He plays only with Michiko, and he's begun sleeping in her room instead of the couch."

"You let him?"

Sakura blew out a sigh. "He doesn't touch her, if that's what you're worried about. For the first few weeks, that's what I thought too. He's more of a guard dog than anything."

Naruto rubbed his face. "At least Sasuke has a friend."

Sakura made an agreeing noise. "When's Kakashi due back?" It's been a month almost."

"He apparently got side tracked." Naruto said through clenched teeth. "He'll be back soon, and then I'll kick his ass."

"For Sasuke?"

"Partly." Naruto closed his eyes and sat forward a bit, just listening to the sounds around him. "There's a mission I'll send them on. Simple recon, but if I can get them to work together, then maybe Sasuke'll heal."

"Wishful thinking, but let's see if it'll work. I've been doing a little training with him to keep him in shape so he'll be physically fit." Sakura replied, looking over at the Hokage.

"Good, because I think he'll need it." Naruto rose then, stretched and sighed. "Kyuubi's calling."

"Good luck," Sakura said with a small smile. Naruto stuck his tongue out at her and wisely retreated out of slapping distance, vanishing in a puff of smoke and ozone. Sakura heaved a sigh and looked back toward her old frenemy and her daughter, finding herself wishing this peace would last.

Kakashi grumbled to himself the entire time the donkey cart jumped over a bump in the road. He was doing it just to annoy the driver and play his part of a grizzled old man accompanied by his pretty daughter. He kept sneaking glances at Sasuke as well, trying to find the boy under the Oiroike. Sakura had changed collars, giving Sasuke on that allowed limited jutsu – henge mostly. He still couldn't access his Sharingan or any higher-level jutsu, not without Kakashi's removal of this collar.

But, God dammit, Sasuke made a beautiful girl.

Those long black tresses were pulled back and pinned up with decorated senbon (and Kakashi was damned sure Sasuke knew how to make them weapons), his eyes lightly rimmed with violet eye shadow, his lips lightly rouged, and his nails neatly painted. His kimono was of a dark blue, bringing out his eyes, and it fit so well that no one could mistake Sasuke for anything other than an obedient daughter.

Of course, Kakashi knew the truth.

The cart bounced and rolled along, the dirt path leading them inland to a secluded little village in the mountains. Trouble was brewing; some sort of civil war, and Naruto wanted information in the event one side or another requested assistance. Kakashi could have easily done it on his own, but Naruto wanted Sasuke to spend some time outside Konoha. As much as Kakashi had disagreed, orders were orders.

But Sasuke was behaving. Kakashi had given him sound warning and whatever progress Sasuke had made in his absence had been soundly tossed out the window.

"We're almost to Yagami Village," the cart's driver called back to his passengers. "Few more hours."

"Hours?" Kakashi barked, doing his best to imitate an old man. "Can't you make that beast move faster?"

Customary angry silence. For those hours, the only sound was Sasuke's pencil scratching over paper, drawing out any images his mind dredged up. Kakashi had to admit the drawings would give the best bingo book artist a run for their money and was partly surprised when the cart driver bought a sketch from Sasuke.

"Pretty girl." The driver said off-handedly. "Must make her parents proud."

Kakashi said nothing. When they arrived at the village, Kakashi wasn't surprised to get stared at. But he soon realized it wasn't him who was being ogled, but Sasuke. It made Kakashi's blood burn. So he whacked his cane against Sasuke's shins and barked at him to get moving.

Whisper reached his ears, but Kakashi made no move to correct them. Neither did Sasuke. He followed obediently to the inn and waited until they were in their room to let the henge fall. Kakashi's fist promptly cracked into the boy's cheek. The nukenin too the hit as he did all beatings, and let himself be raped. He'd stopped fighting long ago, deserving this punishment.

What frightened Sasuke was the fact Kakashi was much gentler about the sex. It frightened Sasuke enough that he clung and tried not to cry. Crying would only prove weakness. Kakashi left him eventually, and in that time Sasuke bathed, going over everything Sakura had instructed him to do to be a woman. He wished he was back in Konoha, playing with Mi-chan.

Something in the bedroom rattled. Sasuke sunk deeper into the bubbles, hoping the water masked the expellation of chakra for his henge. He was pretending to be a girl after all.

But the Something wasn't looking for him.

So Sasuke relaxed and continued his bath, even though a thin cloud of nervousness was still wrapped around his heart.


	12. Chapter 12

XII

Whispers.

The Sharingan? Here? Were they positive?

Of course they're positive. The spies had informed them of Sharingan no Kakashi's arrival. The girl was just an added bonus.

Was everyone in place?

Even the traps.

It wouldn't be easy to catch Sharingan no Kakashi. It's not supposed to be easy. If it were easy, Kakashi would be long dead.

Prepare, watch, learn. It was the Sharingan they wanted, not the man. And the girl?

She wasn't important, but find out about her anyway. Perhaps she has a strong bloodline that could be utilized. Trap him on the new moon, when darkness is our ally. Then we'll take that eye and we will be unstoppable.

Sasuke carefully placed the parasols he carried onto the racks, ever aware of eyes – Kakashi's or another's – on his back. He knew his beauty and flaunted it, playing the game just as easily as his master. And always, he kept an eye on Kakashi. Snippets of conversation were logged away for later review and Sasuke was careful not to let anyone get too close. A choker hid his collar, and the significance of it was something only Sasuke knew.

He'd found it quite by accident, and he knew it wasn't the original, but it looked exactly like Itachi's necklace and he had to have it. So he'd saved what little money he was given – and when the vendor tried to get a higher price, Sasuke had let the shy girl persona drop.

The man had done well and kept his mouth shut about the mysterious slave girl. It would have been a shame to kill him, Sasuke mused. He did make spectacular pieces.

They'd been in Yagami for days now, settled in as merchant and daughter, though the villagers had their own suspicions. It was good they did, for they talked openly around a slave instead of proprietor's daughter.

A civil war brought about by the sudden death of a respected elder. One side proclaimed he'd been murdered; the other a natural death. The daimyo had done all the peaceful things he could think of and then decided to let the villagers destroy themselves. However, both had become militant, and it had spread to the groups trying to unseat the daimyo in power. However, Sunagakure had stepped in on behalf of the daimyo.

Enough said.

But even though peace had been made in public, the more militant of the two sides had shifted from fighting for the wrongful death of a loved one to trying to grab onto power. And this was what Naruto wanted. This information would help him decide if the time came to choose a side or stay neutral. Of course, there were always bottom feeders to turn to should a powerful shinobi village refuse a contract.

"Shiki!" Kakashi bellowed from somewhere within the establishment. Sasuke broke from his musing to find his master, bowing politely toward the guests the silver-haired man seemed to be entertaining.

"Yes, father?"

"Fetch some tea for our guests." Kakashi said dismissively. Sasuke bowed again and shuffled away, pausing only to listen. Contacts? No. More than likely Yakuza, wanting a piece of profit. Sasuke hurried to get the tea before he was yelled at for lingering. His mind turned over the possibilities. Yakuza, small time thieves, other shinobi – the list grew longer. Carefully, he carried the tray of teacups and teapot back to Kakashi, kneeling to serve each man before making to retreat. He'd demean himself by listening at a keyhole or something.

It was dark by the time the men left and Kakashi hobbled out, the grizzled old man melting away to give birth to the shinobi Sasuke was used to.

"What was that about?" Sasuke asked quietly. Kakashi only gave him a sharp glare as a reminder about speaking out of turn. The nukenin bit his cheek and bowed his head.

"Villagers come to give a warning," Kakashi said in a voice that meant he wasn't going to heed it. "Close up and go to bed."

Sasuke looked at the silver-haired man for a long while, wanting to tell him of the sick feeling he felt, but he kept his mouth shut. Kakashi just shook his head.

"I'll be going out. You know what to do."

He was gone before Sasuke could tell him to be careful. The nukenin just stared a the spiral of smoke that marked Kakashi's departure. When it finally dissipated Sasuke moved to close up the shop, moving to his bedroom once he was finished. A bath and then he move for his nightclothes, pausing to look a the clock.

Ten.

Kakashi had been gone for only two hours,. No need to worry. Not yet. Sasuke crawled into bed and curled up, listening for Kakashi's sounds. He woke hours later, a feeling of dread making him nauseous. He rose from bed and made his way to Kakashi's, fingers scraping along undisturbed blankets. Kakashi hadn't returned. It was like him to be late, but Sasuke knew his master wouldn't leave his pet to fend for himself. Which meant something bad had happened.

The nukenin stepped back from his keeper's bed and stared into the dark, frowning. What could possibly have happened? Footsteps scuffed the wood outside the bedroom door. Impossibly black eyes grew darker at the sound and Sasuke eased himself back onto his bed, carefully getting a grip on one of his senbon. He closed his eyes and listened.

The footfalls belonged to a man heavier than Kakashi. An untrained mercenary, more than likely, one who was paid a pittance to do minor tasks. The bedroom door clicked open and Sasuke forced his body to remain lax as though sleep. Those footfalls came closer and fingers trailed over Sasuke's jaw, over his shoulders and down to his hip. Hot breath hit his face and the nukenin fought the recoil that would give him away. He had to wait.

Shuffling. Just one enemy then. Just as well, Sasuke mused as he opened his eyes in the dark, sighting his enemy. The moment the mercenary took his attention off Sasuke, the broken shinobi struck. The man didn't have a chance to even scream as Sasuke's senbon sank into a nerve cluster, paralyzing the man. With Sasuke's weight, they toppled over, and Sasuke reached for the mercenary's knife, easing it up to the man's jugular.

"I'll give you five seconds to tell me everything." Sasuke said softly. "One."

The mercenary snarled. "Like hell I'll tell you anything!"

"Brave words for one about to die. Two."

"What are you?"

"Shinobi. Three."

The mercenary tried to squirm, but Sasuke's senbon was well placed. Sasuke merely pressed his knife harder and felt flesh give way.

"Four."

"All right!" Words gushed out of the man, details Sasuke didn't even care about. Still, the man was thorough, and Sasuke had gone nicely cold when the mercenary's voice died away.

"Now you'll let me live?" the mercenary pleaded as Sasuke rose from his back, pulling out the senbon as he moved. Sasuke canted his head at the man, allowing a small smile.

"I never said that."


	13. Chapter 13

XIII

Kakashi's brain pounded against his skull, crying out against such rough treatment. He'd gone out to drink – to pretend to drink, anyway – and learn what he could. Then he remembered the room spinning and a pretty girl helping him home. Only it wasn't home. Chakra threads criss-crossed his body, biting into his skin like piano wire and draining his strength. He was already weakened from the Sharingan, the thing having been in use since his capture. It was that orb they wanted, and they didn't care if it killed him. But Kakashi wasn't worried about himself – surprisingly (even to himself) he found that most of his worry was for Sasuke.

If these bastards found out Sasuke was the only surviving Uchiha, then Kakashi essentially would be fodder.

So he prayed Sasuke still had enough of a brain left to run.

Kakashi heard them before he saw them, lights suddenly blinding him. He sensed five, all male. If he were at full strength they wouldn't be a problem. At this rate, he'd be able to take out one. Maybe.

"Hatake Kakashi," crooned the one designated 'leader', "it's such a pleasure to have you."

"Pleasure's mine." Kakashi bit out.

"I'm sure. Now, I don't think I need to explain what's going to happen?"

"I've got a damn good idea."

"Good."

Silence fell as the five men began to move, two adjusting the table Kakashi was laying on, the rest pulling out assorted tools and tubs. The smell of formaldehyde and disinfectant burned Kakashi's nose but he ignored it, falling into himself and gathering his strength. There was a way to beat chakra wire – Iruka had shown him how. One quick burst of chakra and the wire, already filled with chakra from earlier, would burn anyway. It would end in a brilliant explosion, so Kakashi had to time it right.

He felt metal close to his skin and decided to unleash the chakra blast.

Something dark sung back to him on the backlash, something wanting, needing, him to stay alive.

Kakashi fell from the table and scrambled, blind, for anything defensible. Hands caught him and, had he not been so weak, he would have been able to break free. Instead punches landed, winding him until all he could see was black spots when his vision returned. He tasted blood and found himself held fast in a headlock as shackles closed around his wrists.

It was a miracle his arms weren't jerked out of their sockets with the force he was jerked up with, but the pain was enough to clear his vision.

So he'd been able to inflict some damage after all, seeing burned flesh on faces and limbs.

"We were going to put you under for this," the smoldering leader said, "but I think you've earned the right to be conscious."

"Lucky me," Kakashi spat out.

The men only laughed as some pulled on gloves, others finding salve for the chakra burns. They'd never heal, Kakashi thought with menacing glee. Never.

The scalpel was set against his skin as a warning as adjustments were made, Kakashi's body pulled taut to prevent any unwanted movements. Satisfied, the leader turned to the silver haired shinobi and grinned.

"I really didn't think you were stupid enough to come alone."

Something cold swept into the room. Kakashi's skin crawled at the feel of it, but the men didn't seem to notice. The leader continued to speak. Kakashi tuned him out, trying to find the source of that chilling cold.

"And now with your Sharingan in our possession, we'll take over this little village."

The scalpel pressed into the flesh of Kakashi's forehead, following the scar there. The scalpel shattered, a senbon lodging in the forehead of the man on Kakashi's left. He dropped like a rock, blood beginning to bubble from the wound. Kakashi swung suddenly, instinct alone keeping him from getting dizzy. Another man went flying, crashing into a table and toppling it over. He didn't get up. The remaining three backed away, all the staring at the black shape that slowly unfolded itself before them. Kakashi's chains fell away and by stubbornness alone he held himself upright, though the hand curled in his shirt helped him keep balanced.

"If you want the Sharingan," Sasuke said softly, "all you had to do was ask."

Kakashi hissed, staring at the young man before him. "Get out of here!"

Sasuke merely looked at him. Had Kakashi thought he'd been capable of it, he would have blanched.

"Who are you?" asked one of Kakashi's captors.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

There was no warning – one man suddenly lunged, his knife leading for Kakashi's throat. Sasuke moved. The knife was deflected and the man began to scream, his fingers bent at odd angles. The jounin scented blood, and his eye went wide at how close Sasuke actually was to him. A deep red line cut across Sasuke's face, the right side beneath his eye covered in blood. Sasuke acted as if he didn't even feel the pain.

What had he done?

The question was what froze Kakashi to his place. He had thought breaking Sasuke had been a good thing, something to be proud of. But that knife had been aimed for him, and Sasuke had use his -face- as a shield.

For Kakashi.

-What had he done?-

There was a commotion outside the room; more men came to the rescue their comrades. Kakashi reached for Sasuke's collar. The room lost sound. Men who found their way in froze, instinct screaming that there was something dangerous in the room. The burst of pure energy that came from Sasuke knocked all off their feet. Only Sasuke remained standing, hands pressed to his ears as if it would stop the pain. Dazed, Kakashi fancied that he saw blood dribbling from between the nukenin's fingers.

The leader was the first to recover from the backlash, wobbling on his feet as his minions regained consciousness. He scraped his fingers along the floor, finding a weapon, but Kakashi knew nothing could save them now. Even as the men rushed Sasuke, those Sharingan eyes opened.

Amaterasu consumed everything.


	14. Chapter 14

XIV

Kakashi tumbled to his knees, shivering uncontrollably. Sasuke, supporting him, went down as well. The black-haired nukenin struggled up, though, and hauled Kakashi with him. They had to get away from Yagami village as fast as they could, but both had expended far too much chakra. Even Sasuke was faltering, his body exhausted by the chakra that had been unleashed so suddenly. They were somewhere in the woods, heading toward – or away from – Konoha. With no strength to really get a clear bearing, both were lost and were concentrating on becoming even more so.

Kakashi had become delirious about a mile back, his body ice cold. Sasuke knew that if he didn't get Kakashi warmed up, the man would die, but he couldn't risk a fire. His only other option was to share body heat, but his own temperature was rapidly dropping as well. He estimated another hour before he, too, became hypothermic. Then there would be no hope for either of them. The nukenin managed to get to a clearing before collapsing, lying half on top of the silver-haired shinobi with him. Kakashi was barely breathing, body shutting out responses from the extreme regions to protect his heart.

Sasuke shifted, grabbing for clothes, pulling them away. He wasn't thinking as he bared Kakashi and himself. He wasn't thinking when he nestled himself between Kakashi's legs and took the man's cock in hand. He wasn't thinking when he began to suck the man off and long fingers buried themselves in his hair. He was just acting in the best interest of the situation.

He supposed that he loved Kakashi – some twisted form of it, anyway. Or perhaps, he just needed the stupid jounin, no love involved. Whatever the case, Sasuke just stopped thinking and moved.

In his delirium, Kakashi could only imagine who was giving him head. He imagined Iruka, even muttered the name, but got no reply. He just gently thrust his hips up into that hot mouth and felt his blood begin to burn. Kakashi decided he wasn't above whimpering when that mouth pulled away from his cock and only got hushed for his noises, that mouth on his stomach and chest, leaving bruises.

"Iruka," Kakashi whined.

"Shut up." Iruka whispered in his ear. "Or I'll stop."

Which is what Kakashi didn't want him to do. With his blood singing in his veins, Kakashi was content to let Iruka do what he wanted, kisses and bruises here and there keeping him from slipping away. Hips ground together, driving spirals of pleasure form Kakashi's groin to his brain. The tendrils were driving away the delirium, and the cold. Kakashi frowned.

The scent and taste of Iruka was different, wasn't what he remembered. Gone were the smells of ink and crayons, replaced by earth and pine. Gone was the taste of mango and papaya, replaced by apricots. He was thinner, muscles not as defined, and his hair as loose, brushing over Kakashi's nipples teasingly. Then that teasing hair was pulled away, Iruka shifting to straddle him. The moment he felt himself taken into tight heat, felt muscle give way and blood run down his hard flesh, he knew that this wasn't Iruka.

It was Sasuke.

Kakashi opened his eyes and stared up at Sasuke, saw those Sharingan eyes clouded with something – pain, maybe, or sadness – and all he did was place his hands on Sasuke's hips to steady him. Kakashi didn't fight this joining, even as his mind worked up thousands of possibilities of why Sasuke would do this of his own volition.

He rolled them when he had enough strength, getting Sasuke beneath him as they moved, sinking deeper into the nukenin's body. Kakashi watched Sasuke cry.

For the first time Kakashi asked, "Am I hurting you?"

Sasuke shook his head and wrapped his arms around his former sensei's shoulders. "Don't die."

Kakashi pulled them up, letting Sasuke ride him. "I won't."

They moved slowly, Sasuke's forehead on Kakashi's shoulder, his body slowly tightening around the cock inside him as Kakashi's arms were wrapped around Sasuke's back. It was in that moment that something changed between them, something that made them more than victim and torturer, master and slave but less than lovers.

But there was the possibility of the pair reaching that level.

Kakashi began to pick up the pace then, toppling back over to have Sasuke beneath him again, folding the Uchiha in half as he pounded him into the dirt. It was their first time to actually make love, Kakashi realized as he watched Sasuke's eyes close, his mouth open as he panted and tried not the cry out.

Why hadn't Kakashi seen what he'd done to Sasuke?

Kakashi came hard into Sasuke, bright lights exploding behind his eyes. He felt hot liquid strike his abdomen, felt it mingle with the sweat on both their bodies. Warm now, and his chakra reserves beginning to fill up, Kakashi settled down beside Sasuke and watched him watch the canopy of the clearing. He watched those Sharingan eyes slowly focus on some for away point before slowly beginning to close. When Sasuke was asleep, Kakashi finally reached over to stroke his fingers through the blood on the nukenin's right cheek. It was sticky, a vivid reminder of what he had done. Kakashi let out a breath and was still.


	15. Chapter 15

XV

Kakashi's eyes slowly opened, and he was greeted to the sight of a sterile white hospital room. He almost panicked, but a sudden movement to his right drew his gaze. Sasuke was sitting in a chair, legs tucked up beneath him as he sketched. Long strands of black fell before Sharingan eyes, covering up most of his face. But Kakashi could still see the scar crossing under his eye. Sasuke's pencil froze as he looked up at the elder man, his face a careful neutral mask. When Kakashi relaxed himself back onto his pillows, Sasuke, too, relaxed.

"How long?" Kakashi asked, feeling the ache of muscles long since atrophied.

"Almost a month," Sasuke replied softly. "Some of the damage was extensive."

"And you?"

Sasuke was silent for a long while. "I'm fine. Occasional hallucinations, but Sakura says they'll go away."

Kakashi turned his head to watch the younger man, finding himself watched right back. Months ago, he'd destroyed this boy, the boy he had wanted to protect. Now, Sasuke forever carried a mark of Kakashi's mistake on his body, showing the scars on his soul too.

"Sasuke, I-"

Sasuke shook his head. "Don't. There's no need to apologize. We've paid for it enough. I'll never be what I was. Even Tsunade says that the psychological damage was far too extensive for a complete recovery."

"You seem to be back to normal."

Sasuke shrugged. "For now? But I could have relapses. There will be times when I cannot defy an order because of the conditioning. It's going to be a long road, Kakashi."

Kakashi closed his eyes and sighed. He felt Sasuke move, felt him close the distance between them. Then Sasuke was lying beside him on the bed, head on his chest. Instinctively, Kakashi wrapped his arms around the young man and felt the nukenin's body relax.

"I'm sorry." Kakashi whispered. "I'm sorry."

Sasuke was silent, just breathing against Kakashi's neck. Finally, he shifted, rising to situate himself above the silver-haired shinobi, forehead pressed to Kakashi's, Sharingan withdrawing into ebony.

"I've done horrible things," Sasuke began softly, "and I was selfish and arrogant. I gave up everything to kill the one person who sacrificed everything to save me. Any other person in your position would have killed me. There will be an ingrained need to please you because of what you did, and I'll never be like I was. I'll still be a dick sometimes because that's just how I am."

"How can you forgive me so easily?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke closed his eyes and shrugged lightly before he reopened them.

"I don't know. Maybe Naruto rubbed off on me more than I thought. All I know, truly, and not because of any conditioning, is that I need you. It's not love – maybe, one day I can say those words to you, but right now it's purely for the physical. It's just need."

Kakashi couldn't help his growing smile. He understood all too well what Sasuke was trying to say. Everyone needed someone, whether it was a lover or a friend. Someone to talk to, to be with, when everything became too tough. Sasuke and Kakashi complemented each other that way – they held no love for each other, only a healthy respect that could, one day, flower into that higher emotion.

But right now, in this very moment, they needed each other like oxygen was needed to breathe. Another body to hold at night, to remind themselves that they were still human. Because they were jounin. They were the jounin that most feared because they could turn off everything human about them. So Kakashi enfolded Sasuke's hand in his own and brought it to his mouth, carefully kissing his knuckles.

He felt Sasuke relax against him, and looked up into warming ebony eyes. Slowly, Kakashi reached up to trace the scar on Sasuke's face, caressing it in a way only Sasuke would fully understand. As their eyes locked, Kakashi could only smile.

"I need you, too."


End file.
